The Darkest Hour
by Robisawesome
Summary: I'm sure all of you are just as obsessed with Jasper Hale as i am, so i've decided to make a fanfic all about his vampire life. I hope you you like it and you'll notice in the first chapter there will be some actual quotes from the book. I give credit for Stephenie Meyer on that. ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Hour**

Chapter One - The Beginning

There comes a time in every mans' life, where you want to join the army. When i did, i became the happiest man to live. I finally had the chance to do something to change peoples' thoughts when The Civil War was taking place. There was one night i had to stay back and make sure all citizens were safe. I remember it like it was yesterday.

I ran out of the cabin and took my favorite horse. I rode down to the main road to check if there was anyone out at this time. I looked for hours to only find a couple of ladies in need.

It was 1863 in southern Texas and i have never seen such beautiful women in my life. 3 pale-skinned maidens stood in the middle of the beach. They seemed calm and were too still. I decided to approach them and offer my assistence. There was a little brunette and by her features, i quickly figured she was mexican. They seemed young, like they were still girls.

"He's speechless," the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fairhair, and her skin was snow white.

The other was blonder, still her skin was just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned towards me, with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm," she said "Lovely."

The tiny brunette put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed the way she intended it.

"Concetrate, Nettie" she said. I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediatley clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. "He looks right - young, strong, an officer..." the brunette paused, and i tried unsuccessfully to speak. "And there's something more... do you sense it?" she asked the other two. "He's... compelling."

"Oh yes," Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again. "Patience" the brunette cautioned her. "I want to keep this one." Nettie frowned, she seemed annoyed.

"You'd better do it, Maria." the taller blonde spoke again. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as i keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it." Maria agreed. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back whil I'm trying to focus."

My hair's standing up on the back of my neck, though I can't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instcint keeps telling me that this is dangerous, that this angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgement verriles my instincts. I have never been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"Let's hunt." Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled - they were so graceful! - and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to be almost, taking flight, they were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were suddenly gone!

I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I never really believed in supersticion, until now. I never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, i was unsure.

"What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked me.

My throat was stuck, and i opened my mouth, but no sound would come out. I had to force myself to speak. "Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I stammered unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper." she said in her gentle voice. "I have a good feeling about you."

She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. Not knowing what to do, i just stood there. Frozen in place, though my instincts were screaing for me to run.

She laid her lips on my neck, and the next thing i knew, the only thing i could feel was pain. Like huge knives teared through my skin, but not even that can explain the hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Burning

The pain is excruciating. Far more than the blade that entered my flesh. My body can't handle such agony. It spread through me like a wild fire. It stayed at each vein it touched. It was like a hot iron burned my insides. No worse. Like someone took a match, opened my body, and left it there. No much worse!  
Why can't I move? I want to move. Reach over to my heart and rip it out. I want to end this bewildering madness. Not only was I buring like I'm in a place worse than Hell, but there's weight. Weight on top of me making me still. I want to get up and run away, but the heaviness forbids me to do so.  
I want to scream. To tell that Maria to kill me now. To releave me from this endless torture. But, if I move my lips, I'll scream. And won't stop. I'd rather stay still than endure blood-curdling screams coming from me.  
After a while, the weight lifted. I can now move my hands and feet, but that doesn't mean i'll risk it. The weight can be gone, but pain remained. And i'm afraid if I move, it'll get worse.  
Things progressed. I can now hear clearer and the pounding in my heart got stronger.I can't hear any heartbeats around me, but I hear breathing. What sense does that make?  
Being my head is clearer than before, I can think of other things apart the pain. I settled for couting my heartbeats.  
Thirty-three thousand, nine hundred eighteen and a half heartbeatslater, the pain changed. It started to fade from my toes and fingertips. It went straight towards my heart and throat. They were attacked by more pain, but worse, my throat was dry as a bone and thirsty.  
My heartbeat picked up to a new, scary, speed.  
"It's almost over." said an unexpectant voice.  
Who's voice is that? Could it be one of those women who did this to me? At least it's almost over. At least the pain will soon be gone.  
My heart beat like a helicopter's blade. It's going to end up tearing through my ribs and breaking all my bones.  
It was war. My heart wanted to live, but the fire couldn't let that happen. The speed kept picking up and so did the pain. My back arched, trying to understand such mystery.  
Then, out of nowhere, it stopped. Everything. The pain in my heart and the race my heart was having. The only thing that stayed, was the fire in my throat. It remained forcing my thirst to increase and causing me more agony.  
But, that didn't stop me from opening my eyes at an unmaginable speed. 


End file.
